Pin in the Neck
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Starring...Mole and Giggles! Featuring...Disco Bear, Cuddles, Petunia and Cro-Marmot! Mole buys a new sweater. Gore ensues.


**A/N: I love Mole, and he was perfect for this sweater thing I randomly thought of, so there ya go.**

**-**

Mole perused the racks of the local clothing store with his cane. Running it over yet another display of purple sweaters, he slumped in disappointment. None of these were what he was looking for. He tapped around for the next rack.

And then, as if by cue, he suddenly spied a torso mannequin sporting a shimmering sweater identical to Mole's own. It glowed with a singing backlight of perfection, and Mole clasped his hands together with joy.

Now carrying the mannequin, Mole made his way to the counter with some difficulty. Upon reaching the counter, he heaved the heavy display up onto it and indicated to the sweater.

Cro-Marmot, who was behind the counter, appeared to do nothing.

Mole shook his head angrily in response, and gripped at the sweater, tugging it pointedly.

Again, Cro-Marmot appeared to do nothing.

Exasperated, Mole exaggeratedly pointed to himself, pulled out a coin and showed it to Cro-Marmot, and then pulled the sweater again. He pointed to the mannequin and motioned 'no' with his free hand, then back to the sweater and nodded.

In an instant, the sweater was off the mannequin and in a bag, set before Cro-Marmot. The cash register went 'Ding!'

Gratefully, Mole took the bag from the counter and left the store.

…………………………………

Once home, an excited Mole rushed with his bag inside, and tapped around searchingly. His cane hit a changing screen and quickly Mole disappeared behind it. His silhouette could be seen shedding itself of the old sweater and slipping on the new one.

Mole sashayed his way from behind the screen coolly. A quick zoom-in to his collar showed a rather large pin protruding from his neck. Beads of blood dribbled freely from this point, but Mole seemed not to notice.

Instead, he tapped his way over to a wall mirror and posed a couple of times. Blood flecked the mirror, again unnoticed by Mole.

Suddenly, inspiration visibly struck him as his posture brightened. Taking up his cane once more, he tapped his way back to the door, obviously wanting to share his new sweater with the rest of the world.

…………………………………

Outside, Mole strutted down the sidewalk, tapping ahead of him with an air of confidence.

He passed by Disco Bear, who took note instantly of the sleek new sweater, and nodded approvingly as he said something that resembled a drawled "Oh yeah". Mole threw him a quick trigger finger motion as he sauntered onward.

He also passed by Petunia, who greeted him with a chipper wave and a comment about the sweater. Mole waved in response and nodded coolly at her comment.

Cuddles' reaction was almost the same as Petunia's. He waved cheerily to Mole and then gushed in awe at the sweater. Mole returned his wave as well and then rubbed his fingernails absently over the sweater at the gushing.

None of them said anything about Mole's spurting neck.

Mole then walked by a pretty young girl standing by the curb and stopped. He leaned casually on her shoulder and acted cool some more.

The girl said nothing.

She was also a fire hydrant.

When Mole could get no response, he waved the hydrant off and continued on his way. Not far along, however, the door to a shop opened up, and Giggles emerged. She spotted Mole and greeted him pleasantly, then gasped in shock as she noticed the pin in his neck.

Mole acknowledged her and stood proudly, taking her gasp to be about his sweater.

Giggles frantically chirped a correction, pointing to the object lodged in Mole's throat.

Mole's eyebrows rose instantly in surprise and a hand went to his neck, feeling for the pin. His fingers fumbled for it, but found it and yanked.

Giggles screamed as instantly the stream intensified, splattering her and causing Mole to stagger around in a panic. He clutched for the wound, trying to stem the flow. Joining his panic, Giggles also tried to cover it with her hands, but this proved useless. The blood continued to leak between their fingers. Lightheaded, Mole wobbled and collapsed.

Still standing, Giggles bounced and squealed, looking around for something that might ebb the flow. She caught sight of her bow, and beamed with inspiration.

Quickly, she knelt, unraveled the bow from the top of her head and tied it around Mole's neck like a makeshift bandage. Almost immediately, the blood soaked through it and it continued to leak. Giggles' face fell back into panic as the blood began pooling itself under Mole's body.

Knowing she'd need something better, Giggles racked her brain. What did you normally put over cuts? Her face brightened again as she thought of toilet paper.

Motioning for Mole to stay put, Giggles ran off. Mole twitched.

…………………………………

Petunia was out continuing her merry walk, when suddenly she heard something behind her. Turning, she saw Giggles speeding toward her and gave a happy wave, but Giggles didn't even seem to see her. She rocketed right past, sending Petunia spinning in place.

Not two seconds after this, Giggles came zooming back the other way, a banner of toilet paper flying behind her. The end of this wound its way around the spinning Petunia and she barely had time to let out a puzzled sound before she was wrenched from the spot and sent careening after Giggles.

Petunia went unseen and unheard as she was dragged, despite her loud and shrill screams. She was bumped and scraped severely along the sidewalk, but a particularly nasty bump sent her flying into the air.

Shrieking, she was launched into a nearby tree, where the toilet paper wrapped wildly around a low-hanging branch. As it finished, Petunia's head crashed into the same branch, cracking her skull, and then she fell, the toilet paper acting as a noose and ripping her neck, exposing her spinal cord and killing her on the spot.

As the end Giggles was holding became taut, the paper tore gently from Petunia's branch and drifted after her, with Giggles none the wiser.

…………………………………

Giggles reached Mole panting. Hurriedly, she replaced her sopping bow with several wraps of toilet paper. It started to work, but the blood soaked through and broke it.

With a worried gasp, Giggles removed the wrap and instead tried balling the toilet paper up and cramming it against the tiny hole. This worked better, but blood still streamed around the edges.

Giggles growled with frustration. Then, not a moment later, her face lit back up as she thought of a cork!

Motioning for Mole to hold on once more, Giggles fled the scene.

Mole just laid there as the pool underneath him grew ever larger.

…………………………………

Cuddles sang to himself as he skipped along, happy as could be.

Then, suddenly, a great pink blur smacked into him and he found himself thrown smack into the middle of the street.

Landing with a cry, he rose slowly and dizzily, gripping his head. He registered with equal slowness his surroundings. Noticing just in time, however, he dodged with a scream a car that whizzed by him at ramming speed.

Crying out several more times, he hopped about, dodging more of a rather sudden burst of traffic.

Finding himself alive and unscathed after this, he let out a breath of relief, and was promptly flattened by a large truck, having forgotten to get out of the road. In the background, Giggles ran by in the opposite direction, failing to notice this incident as well.

…………………………………

Upon reaching Mole again, Giggles cringed and the small lake of blood she found him in. Turning away and crushing her eyes shut, she forced herself to approach him. Then, holding the retrieved cork high, jammed it into Mole's neck with one quick motion.

At first all seemed well; the blood ceased to come out. But only at first.

Mere seconds later, Giggles' expression morphed once more from being glad to fear.

Mole's head began to expand from the built up pressure. It inflated and inflated, and soon his body followed. He flailed his arms trying to reach the cork, but his engorged limbs couldn't reach.

Luckily or unluckily, the cork didn't hold anyway. Blood streamed first from around the lip of the cork, before it was expelled completely, shattering the store's nearby window, and the blood gushed, if possible, with even more force from Mole's neck. Alleviated, he shrank back before the pressure became too much.

As he returned to his normal size, Mole perked as he appeared to remember something. He moved his hand to his pocket, and rummaged thoughtfully through it.

His fingers found what they were looking for, and he placed the Band-Aid over the gushing neck wound.

It stopped.

Giggles didn't know what to do, so she just gaped disbelievingly at him.

Mole stood up shakily, gave Giggles a polite nod and a thankful two fingered salute for her assistance, and started to tap his way back off down the street with his cane.

Still not really sure what she should do here, Giggles gave a small nervous chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

At that moment, however, Mole tapped the back side of that fire hydrant wrong, and it exploded, blasting him into the building it was in front of and splattering his brains.

Giggles' expression was one of pure horrified stun.

While she stood frozen, Disco Bear, having survived his own walk, came up behind Giggles and halted when he caught sight of her, looking her over and making suggestive noises.

She didn't notice.

-

**Shop 'till you drop!**


End file.
